


The Naked Man

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Bang Chan, Fucktober, Inktober, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Bang Chan, Voyeurism, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: When Han Jisung finds himself awake in the middle of the night, he expects to see his friend and roommate Minho on his bedroom. But what greets him with a mischievous grin it's a man that he never saw or heard before.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Naked Man

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i just wanted to say that they arent minors in the story, i just couldnt really take off the rating mark tag no matter how many times i tried. please enjoy the rest!

Han Jisung, who was usually too drunk to close the door of his own room, was awakened around 03:00 a.m. in the morning wondering why he was feeling uncomfortable like there was someone watching him when he was sure, this time, he locked the room. So, it couldn’t possibly be Minho, his roommate, checking on him later on night as he sometimes does. He was too sleepy to want to open his tired eyes, so he just kept it closed as he moved around the bed curving himself on the blankets while murmuring lazily. 

— Minho-hyung, get out of here. — He said, assuming that like this, the other would quietly leave his room and lock the door after him. For what Jisung knows, MinHo would be playing some online games at this hour and walk around their apartment when he can’t stand still because of his excitement. But what followed next wasn’t the sound of Minho voices muttering a curse under his breath and stepping out of there. What Jisung heard, if he wasn’t crazy, was a joyful and yet malicious giggle. He wanted to ask to the older what was so funny to him to disturb his already, messed sleep. But when he unconsciousness opened one of his eyes, barely focusing on the direction of the door, and wasn’t greeted by the presence of his friend, he wondered. 

_What was that, laughing right in front of him?_

Now wildly opening both of his eyes, he narrowed it to focus on the darkness. The bedroom was slightly illuminated by the lights outside on the streets entering through the glass windows, so he could clearly see someone standing in front of his bed, staring at him. The man was young, probably older than him a few years. He was wearing a black, tightened pants with a white t-shirt that had a drawn on it, an unbuttoned white shirt and a green vest. He was damn hot and his neck was covered in silver necklaces, which Jisung automatically hated because he wanted to see more of the stranger skin exposed. But more importantly, what was him doing there in his room in the middle of the night? 

He adjusted himself leisurely, yawning when he reached the headboard and leaned against it. He noticed that the minute his naked torso was fully exposed to the other see, it got it’s attention. He smiled catty, bringing his right hand to his low belly. If that beautiful blonde man was Minho's friend, how come he never see him before? And that’s when everything comes back to Jisung. Minho wasn’t at home. He said early that he was going to stay at his boyfriend’s house and he was sure he wouldn’t come back at that hour. He glared direct at the unknown man, concern filling his thoughts. Is that how he’s going to die? Are they going to find him in bed half-naked in a Saturday night? Jisung wished he could laugh at his deplorable state but at the same time, he wasn’t feeling afraid at all. The man had a slightly smile on his lips and Jisung felt somewhat warm with that scene. The guy’s arms where now disposed on his sides and Jisung could observe he didn’t have anything on his hands and his posture was relaxed. He wouldn’t lie, he was quite pleasing to gawk over. But he certainly wasn’t about to eat someone with his eyes in this situation without any information. He thought to himself that the best he could do, was to use his charm and pretty features to his favour if the fellow was at least a bit not, well, heterosexual. The way he gazed back at him said he, for sure, wasn’t. 

Jisung ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He stayed quiet in his bed as the other did the same, standing the same on the edge of the bed. After considering his escape options, which unfortunately weren’t the best and likely to profit a survival end for him, he decided to speak. 

— What’s your name? 

— Not _“who are you?”_ first? Well, that’s sticks the same. My name it’s Christopher. 

Jisung nodded along with that response, surprised about how gently his voice sounded. It didn’t look like he was there to murder him. Or at least that was what Jisung was hoping. 

— How did you get here? I don’t think you’re my roommate friends and I’m sure I locked everything. — The smile he was gifted could’ve made him weak in the legs if he were to rely at his own feet. 

— I'm an apparition, you know? Like a ghost. I don’t really exist. Which basically means I can get everywhere, mostly. 

— What... the fuck? I'm _seeing_ you. 

Jisung felt like he was being played a prank. His friends would appear at any moment and laugh at him because he’s always the scared one. He wasn’t going to fall for that kind of thing that easily because he wasn’t _that_ dumb. 

— That’s exactly the thing, Han Jisung. Apparitions are meant to be seen, but only by who they want to. And I want you to see me. 

_“Why would you want me to see you?”_ , was what Jisung wanted to ask, but he just stayed silent. He was dumbfounded staring at Christopher, who slowly approached him himself and sat at the edge of the bed, putting a safe distance between each other. They stayed like this for some minutes until Jisung once again broke the silence. 

— If you know my name without me telling you, there's definitely something wrong here. 

Christopher laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. He calmly lifted his other one to put gently on top of the blanket where was Jisung's thigh. The later didn’t mind at all as he was considering supernatural occurrences happening in his life and he also didn’t felt threatened by the other. He closed his eyes to try to process everything, curiosity getting the better of him at this point. He had so many questions, but before being able to bombard the young man with questions he spoked first, cutting Jisung from whatever he was about to inquire. 

— Before you request any proofs or try to investigate me further, here. — He extended his arm to the other, who looked suspicious at him for a few moments. He continued. — You can touch me if you want. 

And if he wasn’t with a serious expression at that moment, Jisung would swear his tone implied ulterior intentions. Licking his lips nervously, which was a natural reaction from him, he slowly putted his hand on top of the other forearm, feeling his muscles a little tense at his touch. But he could tell something was off. Even if he was touching him, it was more of a _feeling_ than something material. He hanged his head to the side slightly, deep in thought. _He isn't human._

Christopher found him adorable and wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he knew he was scary enough to put the younger on his nerves. He putted a smile on his face, occulting his mischievousness with a cool facade. 

— I could say that I know what you did with that dildo of your friend before going to sleep too. And I know you didn’t see me here while you were at it. 

Jisung immediately turned bright red, eyes widening. He tried to take his hand off the other arm but he was fast and grabbed it, moving it in direction of his body, and even if the touch was without any trace of violence, he still got surprised and his only reaction was to push Christopher by the chest, though the man didn’t move an inch. On the contrary, Christopher closed the distance between them and in the next moment, pinned him on the bed and sat on his lap. He then grabbed Jisung free hand and held it tight with the other, licking his own lips before put strength on his low body to rub off against the other just once.

When Jisung moaned at the contact he fixed his gaze on him. He knew that the boy was sensitive and under the covers he was wearing just a short. The thought of him being that responsive to just at that simply contact made him smile delightful. 

— Oh Jisung, I don’t think you got what you needed with that toy of yours. — He lowered his body until he was right before the younger face, looking directly at his eyes. — Do you want to see my real surface?   


  
Jisung shivered slightly, affected by the hoarse whisper against his skin. He could see that whatever Christopher was, he surely would be good in bed. The thought of experience something new and different like that was an once life situation and he didn’t want to say no. But it was too soon. 

— Uh- hmm what do you mean? — The second he spoke, he hated that he had stuttered. 

— You humans knows me by the term _“Naked man"_. 

— Why are you called as the Naked man, then? 

— Oh, that? — He grins quietly, the tone it’s sarcastic. — Because I’m quite a sight when I’m naked, dont'chat wanna see? 

— You’re fucking luck for it to be true, because you’re honestly horrible at flirting. 

Christopher laughed, biting his lips before kissing the boy fiercely in the lips. When the younger reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity, he murmured _“I will take that as a yes"_. 

The _non human_ creature, but certainly attractive as a god, started do plant kisses all down his torso and Jisung was stunned at how agile he was while still holding him in his place. He stopped when he reached his waist, observing the blankets still blocking him. He sighed a bit annoyed, but looked up to meet the other eyes. 

— Do you have anything for me to tie your hands? 

— What about me promising I’ll stay put and you start to working? 

— I never wanted to slap someone this bad, you little bitch. But this I’ll have to wait for our next make out session. You’re already hard. 

— So, show me what you’re capable, _Naked_. 

Instead of replying Christopher threw the sheets angrily at the floor and took off the boy’s short. His right hand went to toy with the younger one cock while his tongue makes it’s way to his hole. While Jisung kept his hands on the headboard, he could feel his body trembling under the other touch. His left hand held his ass firmly to keep him open to the pleasure of his mouth and Jisung thought it was unfair for him to be the only one naked there, but he wasn’t able to complain as the only thing that left his lips was delighted and loud moan. His mind was to messy with all the teasing for him to make a move on the older, but he wondered what could possibly happen if he did. _Would he spank me?_

— Fuck- it, Christopher. I want to feel you. 

The right hand stopped going up and down on his penis and he promptly missed the firm grasp of the fingers against his skin. What he felt next was the young man mouth on his dick while his hand was working on taking off his own pants. Before throwing it off with the rest on the floor he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a preservative. He was stimulating the younger erection with a blowjob when in the meantime was taking care of prepare himself to fuck the other. 

He went inside him without warning and switched his mouth to his hand again. He pulled the weak body of the boy towards him to meet his lips midway. He bitted the boy’s low lip with his teeth and heard a murmur of complain. He smiled through the kiss in awe of his sharp yet dull teeth. While he stocked the younger ass with vehemence, waiting for him to come at any moment, he enjoyed himself in the boy’s neck, kissing, sucking and marking his clear skin. 

— Aren’t you taking long to come, slut? You don’t need to hold yourself for me when I don’t say you don’t have to. Listen to my voice. Cum. — He whispered against his ear, biting his earlobe. 

— I- I’ll obey. — Jisung muttered before letting go of his all strength to keep his composure. He completely laid down in the bed while Christopher stayed inside him, stocking hard until he came himself. He slides out after that and kiss the boy's sensitive area all over, going up and up until he reaches to kiss the boy's mouth. Jisung was with his eyes closed until he felt the other kiss, opening them to gaze at him at that moment. 

— Wanna take a bath with an apparition? 

— I can’t say no to new experiences. — The boys answered slowly, drained off. The other grabbed him in a hug, pulling both of them up. — Is there any app that I can rate a _no human_ fuck? 

— Yeah, probably reddit. But there’s a way better than this. My number, that’s it. — He grinned, observing the now sleepy boy resting in his arms. He saw the younger smiling as he walked to the bathroom. 

— I didn’t know supernatural creatures were that modern. But I’ll want that. And another fuck, with you _really_ naked this time. 


End file.
